Sungmin's Diary
by hyehwacho
Summary: Sungmin mencurahkan isi hatinya selama ini dengan menulis 'Buku Diary'. Buku yang berisi tentang rasa cintanya terhadap seorang namja yang merupakan SAHABATnya sendiri. Apa yang Sungmin tulis di buku itu? KYUMIN GS DRABBLE SUNGMIN SIDE
1. Chapter 1

**Title :**

**Sungmin's Diary (Valentine Day)**

**.  
Main Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin & Cho Kyuhyun**

**.  
Genre :**

**Friendship, Romance**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. FF ini murni milik saya **

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, TYPO(s)**

No bashing ! No flame ! Yang anti GENDERSWITCH & anti KyuMin tidak usah baca !

FF ini saya persembahkan untuk reader yang bias menghargai karya saya. Terutama untuk KyuMin Shipper.

~oOo~

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Diary, hari ini tanggal 14 Febuari, yang berarti hari Valentine. **_

_**Aku sudah membuat coklat special untuk teman-teman terutama untuk orang yang paling special untukku sekarang. **_

_**Jadi, setelah pulang sekolah tadi aku memberikan coklat tersebut.**_

_**Kau tahu diary, aku sangat malu.**_

_**Ya, sebenarnya tidak terlalu malu sih. **_

_**Saat aku memberinya coklat, di sana ada sepupuku dan teman-temanku.**_

_**Aku takut jika mereka mengetahui kalau aku menyukai sahabatku sendiri.**_

_**Diary, aku berharap bulan depan dia juga memberiku coklat.**_

_**Walaupun aku tahu rasa sayangnya terhadapku hanya sebatas sahabat saja.**_

_**Tapi, apa boleh aku berharap jika dia juga menyukaiku.**_

_**Kenapa aku bodoh sekali?**_

_**Kenapa aku harus menyukainya?**_

_**Padahal dia menyukai Victoria.**_

_**Kenapa aku harus menyukai Kyuhyun, diary?**_

_**Aku memang yeoja yang payah kan diary?**_

~oOo~

"Donghae~ah, pulang yuk"

"Nanti ah~ aku masih mau di sini."

"Ya, Donghae~ah, Kyuhyun~ah, Siwon~ah. Aku semalam membuat coklat untuk kalian. Ini"

"Wuah, gomawo min."

"Cheonma Siwon~ah"

'_**Ah~ padahal aku hanya ingin memberikan coklat tadi untuk Kyuhyun, tapi kalau yang lain tidak dapat nanti mereka pada curiga'**_

"Aku juga dapat ya. Wah~"

"Iya dong. Kan Kyunnie sahabat Minnie. Hahah"

'_**Bahkan sebenarnya aku sengaja membuat coklat ini untukmu Kyu'**_

"Aku hari ini cukup banyak mendapatkan coklat. Hah~ aku akan menyimpannya. Bahkan coklat tahun lalu aku simpan sampai sekarang. Hahah"

"Aku gak mau tahu Kyu. Kamu harus makan coklat dariku. Jangan cuma di simpan di kulkas"

"Arraseo Minimi"

"Yasudahla, aku pulang duluan ne"

"hati-hati dijalan Kyu"

"Ne, min"

"Hae~ah, kajja kita pulang. Sudah sore nih"

"Arraseo, kajja. YA! Palli Siwon~ah"

~oOo~

.

.

.

.

Annyeong ^^

Akhirnya, aku membuat ff baru dalam bentuk Drabble.

Singkat? Memang, saya hanya menceritakan kejadian yang Sungmin tulis di diarynya.

Chapter depan akan saya post saat 'White Day'

.

.

Banyak yang Review? Chapter 'White Day' saya post kilat! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :**

**Sungmin's Diary (White Day)**

**.  
Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin & Cho Kyuhyun**

**.  
Genre :**

**Friendship, Romance**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. FF ini murni milik saya **

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, TYPO(s)**

No bashing ! No flame ! Yang anti GENDERSWITCH & anti KyuMin tidak usah baca !

FF ini saya persembahkan untuk reader yang bias menghargai karya saya. Terutama untuk KyuMin Shipper.

~oOo~

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Tadinya aku berfikir dia akan memberika aku coklat**_

_**Walaupun sebagai teman**_

_**Tapi, ia malah tidak memberikan aku balasan coklat**_

_**Dan malah memberikan Victoria coklat**_

_**Padahal bulan lalu Victoria tidak memberikan dia coklat**_

_**Apa sebegitu sukanya dia pada Victoria?**_

_**Tahun lalu dia juga memberikan Victoria boneka**_

_**Aku yang sahabatnya pun tidak dia beri apa-apa**_

_**Dan di sini aku sudah cukup tahu jika dia benar-benar tidak menyukaiku sebagai wanita**_

_**Dia hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat**_

_**SUNGMIN TIDAK LEBIH DARI SAHABAT KYUHYUN**_

_**Okay, itu sudah aku ketahui dari dulu**_

_**Memang dasar akunya yang selalu memaksakan diri untuk tidak mempercayai itu**_

_**Dan sekarang mau tidak mau aku harus menerima hal itu**_

_**Kyuhyun namja yang sangat sangat bodoh**_

_**Padahal dia tahu kalau Victoria itu sudah memiliki namjachingu **_

_**Nickhun, namjachingu Victoria **_

_**Kyuhyun dan NIckhun itu berteman**_

_**Tapi, kenapa Kyuhyun harus menyukai yeoja temannya sendiri?**_

_**Diary, aku sudah cukup tahu diri sekarang**_

_**Aku sudah tidak mau berharap terlalu tinggi**_

_**Perhatiannya terhadapku tidak lebih sebatas teman**_

_**Hahh! **_

_**Sepertinya kali ini aku sudah terlalu banyak menulis ya Diary?**_

_**Maklumlah Diary, aku baru saja patah hati**_

_**Jadi, lagi labil**_

~oOo~

Drttt..drttt..drttt..

From : Kyuhyunnie

'_**Minnie, nanti kekelas aku dulu ne.'**_

To : Kyuhyunnie

'_**Ne, arraseo. Tunggu bentar ya'**_

Kenapa Kyuhyun memanggilku kekelasnya? Apa aku harus kesana?

Hari ini kan 'White Day', apa dia akan memberikan coklat untukku? Kenapa dia tidak kesini saja sendiri?

"Vicky~ah, aku pergi dulu ne"

"Ne, min~ah. Jangan terlalu lama ne, bentar lagi sudah mau masuk"

"Ne, arraseo Vicky~ah"

~oOo~

"Kyuhyun~ah"

"Ah, Minnie. Tunggu bentar ya"

Kyuhyun membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan 1 kotak. Itu pasti coklat.

'_**Apa dia akan memberiku coklat?'**_

"Nah, Minnie. Aku titip coklat ini untuk Victoria ne"

"Victoria? SHIRO! YA! Untukku mana? Kukira ini untukku? Kenapa aku tidak dikasih sih?"

"Ya! Minnie~ah, tolong ya. Kamu kan bisa aku kasih kapan saja. Kalau Victoria kan beda"

_**'SHIT! Kenapa harus Victoria? Kenapa harus aku yang jadi perantara mereka?'**_

"Arraseo. Cuma sekali ini aja aku membantumu."

"Ah~ Minnie kau yang terbaik."

"Arraseo. Ya sudah aku mau kembali ke kelas"

~oOo~

'_**Dasar namja tidak peka, Victoria itu tidak menyukai Kyuhyun. Kenapa Kyuhyun menyukai Victoria? Aku yang menyukainya hanya dianggap sahabat. Dasar namja pabbo!'**_

"Vicky~ah, ini ada coklat untukmu. Titipan dari Kyuhyun"

"Kyuhyun? Sahabatmu itu?"

"Iya, waeyo?"

'_**Sabar min, jangan keluarkan ekspresi kesal ataupun cemburu. Nanti ketahuan irang-orang'**_

"Kok bisa? Bulan lalu kan aku tidak memberinya coklat?"

"Molla, mungkin dia menyukaimu. Ini terimalah"

"Ah~ sebernarnya aku tiak menyukainya Min. Aku juga takut Nickhun cemburu. Boneka yang tahun lalu dia kasih pun aku kasih ke Luna. Sepertinya coklat ini juga aku kasih ke Krystal deh"

"Kenapa begitu?'

'_**Hei, yeoja ini menyebalkan sekali sih. Masih untung Kyuhyun menyukaimu. Seenaknya aja main buang semua pemberian dari Kyuhyun. Yeoja ini memainkan perasaan Kyuhyun.'**_

"Tidak apa-apa sih"

"Oh begitu"

~oOo~

To : Kyuhyunnie

'_**Kyuhyun~ah, bisa ke belakang sekolah. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan setelah pulang sekolah nanti'**_

From : Kyuhyunnie

'_**Arraseo min'**_

~oOo~

"Min"  
"Oh, kau datang juga"

"Tentu, ada apa Min"

"Sebenarnya aku gak tega untuk memberitahumu tentang ini. Tapi, sepertinya aku harus megatakannya. Victoria bilang coklat tadi dia mau kasih ke Krystal, lalu boneka yang tahun lalu dia kasih ke Luna. Aku mengatakan ini karena kamu sahabatku Kyu. Aku takut kamu akan jauh lebih kecewa jika perasaanmu terhadap Victoria semakin dalam nantinya"

"JInjja? Ternyata dia seperti itu ya?"

"Mianhae, jika aku harus melakukan ini Kyu"

"Aku pulang dulu ne"

'_**Mianhae Kyu. Mian aku harus mengatakan ini kepadamu. Bagaimanapunn aku tidak ingin kamu tersakiti nantinya. Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan itu sungguh menyakitkan. AKu tidak ingin kamu mengalamninya Kyu'**_

~oOo~

.

.

.

.

Annyeong ^^

Sungmin's Diary chapter White Day udah rilis. Nantikan Chapter lainnya ya.

Review please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :**

**Sungmin's Diary.  
Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin & Cho Kyuhyun**

**.  
Genre :**

**Friendship, Romance**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. FF ini murni milik saya **

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, TYPO(s)**

No bashing ! No flame ! Yang anti GENDERSWITCH & anti KyuMin tidak usah baca !

FF ini saya persembahkan untuk reader yang bias menghargai karya saya. Terutama untuk KyuMin Shipper.

~oOo~

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Semakin hari aku merasa aku semakin menyukainya**_

_**Aku pernah berfikir dia hanya pelarianku saat aku baru putus dengan Jungmo oppa**_

_**Tapi, ternyata tidak**_

_**AKu benar-benar menyukainya**_

_**Dia yang selalu ada untukku saat aku membutuhkannya**_

_**Apa aku salah jika aku menyukainya, diary? **_

_**Saat aku bertanya, "Kyu, apa kau masih menyukai Victoria?"  
Dia hanya menjawab, "Aniyo. Aku menyukai yeoja lain sekarang"**_

_**Sungguh, aku ingin tahu siapa yeoja beruntung itu.**_

_**Saat aku bertanya dia tidak menjawab**_

_**Dia tidak ingin menceritakan yeoja tersebut kepadaku**_

_**Padahal biasanya dia akan selalu bercerita denganku**_

_**Diary, bolehkah aku berharap bahwa yeoja yang dia maksud itu aku?**_

~oOo~

"Kyu, lihat deh. Ada Victoria tuh di sana sama Nickhun"

"Terus?"

"Gak cemburu?"

"Ani"

"Kyu, apa kau masih menyukai Victoria?"

"Aniyo. AKu menyukai yeoja lain sekarang"

"JInjjayo? Nuguya?"

"Rahasia dong"

"YA! Sahabat macam apa kau? Masa gak mau cerita sih"

"Ini rahasia min. Hanya Donghae yang tahu?"

"Jinjjayo? Aigoo"

"Ne"

'Dasar namja gak peka. Aku kan mau tahu siapa yeoja itu.'

Kuambil kunci mobilnya dank u masukkan ke kantong seragam sekolahku.

"Wek :p"

"YA! Kembalikan Min~ah"

"Ani, sebelum aku tahu siapa yeoja itu"

"Haist, jinjja kau ini"

Sret

"YA! Handphoneku. Kembalikan Kyu"

"Tidak sebelum kau kembalikan kunci mobilku"

"Kyunnie~ah, jebal"

'Saatnya pasang aegyo'

"Berhentilah pakai tatapan memelas dan aegyo mu itu min. Aku tidak akan terpengaruh" ujar Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju ke parkiran.

"Kyuhyun~ah, kembalikan handphoneku. Eomma nanti menelpon gimana?"  
"Itu urusanmu"

"Kyu"

"Kembalikan dulu kunciku, ini sudah sore min. Kita harus pulang. Jika kau kasih kunci mobilnya, aku antar kau pulang dan handphonemu aku kembalikan"

"Cieee.. Kyuhyun Sungmin romantis banget sih"

Kreet kreet kreet

"Wah, aku dapat gambar bagus ni. Nanti aku ikut kontes photographi ah~ Temanya pasangan yang sedang berantem"

"NIh, kuncinya. Kajja pulang. Aku malu"

"Hahah, kajja kita pulang. Nih handphone mu"

~oOo~

.

.

.

.

Annyeong ^^

Sungmin's Diary chapter baru udah rilis. Nantikan Chapter lainnya ya.

Tapi, gak tau postnya kapan. Author lagi sibuk banget

Review please?


End file.
